


In Moonlit Glades

by she_who_recs



Series: Order of the Silm [1]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Order of the Stick, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Dancing, Fanart, Gen, inkscape, stick figures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-27 00:14:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14413515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/she_who_recs/pseuds/she_who_recs
Summary: Luthien dances in the forest. Drawn Order Of the Stick-style, because I'm used to it.





	In Moonlit Glades

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/9624983@N05/40945707634/in/dateposted-public/)

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if the "bright eyes" that even the Moriquendi had were actually _glowy_. But I figure that whatever Luthien lacked for being a Dark Elf, she made up for with her by being half-Maia. Plus, the usual OOTS black eyes made her look too much like Miko.


End file.
